Network functions virtualization (NFV) is a network architecture concept that uses the technologies of information technology virtualization to virtualize entire classes of network device functions into building blocks that can connect, or chain together, to create communication services. A virtualized network function (vNF) can include a function that is implemented by a set of virtual machines executing different software and processes on top of high-volume servers, switches, storage devices, cloud computing infrastructure, and/or the like. A vNF might not require dedicated and proprietary hardware devices.